Torn apart by two
by Cilla99
Summary: This story is sort of like vampire diaries and vampire journals. My friends have been reading this series and they say its great. I hope you read.
1. Chapter 1

Torn apart by two By: Cilla

* * *

Hello, I'm Kallie Underwood and I'm telling you about how I was torn apart by two. I'm an average teenager who attends Bassett High School. I'm a ninth grader this year. I just witnessed two gorgeous beasts. One named Mitcheal and one named Sam. Sam Mitchel is a football player. Omg he is so hot. I can just imagine him without his.. yeah off subject. Anyways we are so alike. He is smart and H-O-T HOT! Micheal Summers is a normal guy. I've known him since sixth grade. He is so cute. He is a total jerk nowadays but my heart doesn't mind. My mind sort of does because when he says something mean I just want to hit him. Sometimes I want to kiss him on his sweet, gorgeous lips.. OK, OK, I know you might think I'm crazybut I have to confess I love them both, just I love Sam more. Did you know Sam is in two of my classes in a row! How awesome am I! Totally! Ok I sit by him in social studies and math. I smell his scent everyday.. Aww.. If you think I'm crazy don't because you may love a guy or girl but it usually means you just like him or her a lot. Like how I feel about Sam and Micheal. Lets head to my story cuz I can talk about them all day! Did I mention I can see the future I'll explain that later.

* Sam was holding Kallies left hand and Micheal was holding her right. " I love her more! " Sam said and kissing her hand. " I love her more! " Micheal said tugging on her arm. " Guys don't fight over me I love you both! " Kallie said trying to get away. " You have to pick " Sam said. " You have to pick! " Micheal said. " I can't I'm torn apart by two! " Kallie yelled. *

Kallie woke up sweating.

' Why do I love two guys? '

She thought to herself.

' That makes sense " Kallie said and fixed her bed. She walks into her bathroom and washes her face and dries it. She lifts her head up and looks into the mirror.

" Don't I look beautiful today " Kallie said and winked.

She grabbed her eye shadowand applied it to her eyelids. She put down the eye shadow and grabbed the eye liner and applies it to her eyes. She puts the eye liner away and grabs the blush and applies it to her cheeks and puts it away.

" Now I look gorgeous " Kallie said.

She grabs the doorknob and opens the door and her little sister jumps on her.

" What are you doing Katie! " Kallie said trying to yank her little sister off herself.

" Gidya Horsie! " Katie said trying to steer her sister.

" Your gonna mess up my hair " Kallie said grabbing her sister and settling her feet on the ground.

" Make breakfast, Sissie! " Katie said yelling out loud almost waking up everyone else in the house.

" Shh..your gonna wake up Kate " Kallie said.

" She is a heavy sleeper she wouldn't wake up even if the TV was on high " Katie said giggling about the thought.

" Ok but let me brush my hair and get dress " Kallie said.

She walks back in the bathroom and brushes her hair and goes back in her room and gets dress in her cute sundress.

5 minutes

Someone is knocking on the door.

" Who is it " Kallie yelled.

" It's me Sarah your sister let me in " Sarah said.

" Be there in a minute " Kallie said.

Kallie grabs the doorknob and opens it. She looks at her fashion styled friend and hugs her.

" Omg you look hot is it for you know who " Sarah said.

"Why do you always ask that I don't always want to dress hot for a guy maybe I want to dress this way because I can! " Kallie said mad at her best friend for a moment.

" OK lets go to school before we are late " Sarah said.

" Wait I have to feed my sisters " Kallie said and huffed.

Kallie grabs her book bag and went down stairs while her BFF follows her. Kallie goes into the kitchen and sees a big mess of cereal.

" Didn't I say wait " Kallie said with her arms on her waist.

" We decided to do it ourselves ' Katie said nodding toward Kate.

Kallie grabs a broom and cleans the mess the twins made.

" OK here you go " Kallie hands the twins a bowl of cereal and a spoon.

Knock Knock

" I'll go get it " Kallie grabs the doorknob and opens the door.

Kallie looks at the mysterious person at the door.

" hi " micheal said blushing.

To be continue...


	2. Chapter 2: The vision

Chapter 2: The vision

* * *

" What are you doing here " Kallie said blushing but unexpectantly.

" Uh I wanted to see if you wanted to walk to the bus stop with me? " he asked shyly rubbing the back of his head.

" Umm I was going to walk with Sarah but do you mind if she comes!? " Kallie said wondering why he was at her door thinking it through it.

" Yeah she can come " he said.

Kallie calls Sarah and tells her about walking to the bus sto with Micheal.

" Yeah sure " Sarh said excitedly.

Sarah and Kallie walk out the door and lock it and walks with Micheal to the bus stop. Kallie looks at Micheal and Micheal looks at Kallie and they both turn away blushing.

" Uh Micheal what finally made you come to my house " Kallie asked while her bff was talking to her boyfriend.

" I just wanted to talk to you alone " Micheal said blushng.

" Really? well we can talk now " Kallie said.

" OK I wanted to sayI like you and I wanted to ask you if you want to be my girlfiend? " Micheal asked.

" Yes, hug? " Kallie asked.

Kallie and Micheal hugged. Kallie gets a vision of Micheal lying on the ground bleeding while she was standing next o a white house crying.

" Woah " Kallie said.

" What? " Micheal said.

" I saw you in the future bleeding to death " Kallie said.

" Really? " Micheal said making it sound like she is crazy.

" I know it may seem crazy but it is " Kallie said.

" Well I believe you can tell me more about it! " Micheal asked politely.

" Sure on the bus " Kallie said.

10 minutes later on the bus

Kallie taps Micheals shoulder.

" OK what I saw was you were on the ground bleeding you look 5 years older and you were next to a road and I was probally 3 months pregnant and I was crying in font of a white house " Kallie said shocked by what she saw.

" OK so you were pregnant by me and I was bleeding to death? " Micheal said.

" Yes I believe so " Kallie said.

" Well we just gonna have to use protection and hope it doesn't happen " Micheal said.

" But what if we are married and want children? " Kallie said.

" Then we will talk then ok? " Micheal said.

" OK " Kallie said.

" I'll be here with you forver " Micheal said.

He grabbed her hand and held it in his. Kallie leans down and rest her head on Micheals shoulder.

10 minutes later the bus stops at school

Kallie and Micheal walk to the ninth grade hallway together holding hands.

" See you later " Micheal says and hugs her.

" OK " Kallie said and grabs the stuff she needs for class. She puts her bag in her locker and closes it and locks it. She picks up her stuff when she was going to walk way when a mysterious person knocks into her.

" Sorry" The person said. He picks up the stuff.

" No its my fault for not paying attention " Kallie said picking up her stuff when about to stand up. She looks up and sees Sam with his hair covering his eyes.

Kallie grabs the rest of her stuff and accidently touches his hand. She gets a vision of her kissing Sam while Micheal was crying. She grabs her stuff and runs to her classroom and sits down.

' Whats wrong with me ' Kallie asked herself.

To be continue...


End file.
